


Mcyt Problematic Prompts :D

by Slirpysoupy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Moaning, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SORRY I COULDNT THINK OF MUCH TAGS AAAAAAAA, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slirpysoupy/pseuds/Slirpysoupy
Summary: Just some simple mcyt prompts that you can use IDCI'm gonna try to upload every day but mind you I have schoolthis won't get popular anyway so no worries
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Ranboo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, eret / floris | fundy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have good grammar AT ALL. so my mistakes will be fixed by Grammarly.

This was inspired by SERAPHBOO so go check them out because they have good works yes yes mmmmmmmmmmmmmm 

\----------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

IDEAS THAT IM GONNA WRITE INTO CHAPTERSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS:

1\. From Tales from the SMP "The Masquerade" (SMUT, RAPE NON-CON)

Characters: The Butler (Ranboo) and Sr. William (Technoblade)

\- Completed -  
\---------------------  
2\. Fundy and Ranboo (SMUT, UNDERAGE)

Characters: ItsFundy and Ranboo

\- COMPLETED -

Note - I know most of you want this one so when I make this I'm also going to do a fic on this or at least try to C:

\-------------------

\-------------------------

4\. Tommy's visit (SMUT) 

Charecters: Tommy and Tubbo 

Top : Tubbo Bottom: Tommy

Release Date: In march probarly 

\---- More To Be Added---


	2. Sir Billiam III and Sir Billiam’s Butler | A Punishment SMUT, RAPE-NON CON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weoewoeowoewoeoewoewoewo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a reminder that this is my first time writing smut ever so yes its bad

(in this prompt everyone lives and goes home to their "big" home estates. Ranboo is also NOT HIS SMP CHATECTER meaning he isn't a minor here. The ages of the characters in this story are unknown.. so I just made them ageless. I also will be referring to the Butler as just Butler because i hate saying the... Hope you enjoy :D) 

Once the guests have left and the ballroom has been cleaned up, Sr Billiam pushed his butler to the side with an angry expression painted on his face.  
Sr Brilliam shouts at his butler for his small mistakes (mostly making eye contact with the guests and the buckets of milk) which led to Butler bursting into tears. After shouting Brilliam drags Butler to one of the bedrooms.

Brillam rips off Butler's clothes and starts thrusting his dick in poor Butler's ass without prep while Butler begs him to stop and forgive him. Instead of stopping he started thrusting faster until he ended up coming in Butler's ass. 

"That'll teach you"

Brillam walks away leaving Butler alone and traumatized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is terrible and rushed ill fix it later it's 10 pm)


	3. Fundy and Ranboo (Funboo) || Afterhours of Work (SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE ITS HERE ITS HERE also 600 Hits? POG :D

Here is the Fundy and Ranboo prompt that ill turn into a fic later C: - Dreams also here but we don't care about him 

(This includes underage yes yes and also takes place during the flower shop and ice cream store thingy. You know when Dream "MISTYPES" George instead of Fundy when he buys flowers) 

The Primecicle Ice Cream Parlour was quite busy today and Ranboo was stressed out. It was only the second day that the store was in business, who would ever think it would be THIS busy with almost selling 60 cones (Mostly from Tommy and Tubbo). Fundy noticed Ranboo sitting at the front desk counting the diamonds they earned, forgetting the number that he started with halfway and doing the math wrong multiple times. That's when Fundy got an idea. He snuck under the desk and started tugging on Ranboo's pants.

Ranboo looked down at the fox under him and just nodded. 

Once Fundy got off Ranboo's pants and boxers, the teen's half-hard cock flew out and Fundy started sucking on it. Moans and Groans start coming from the teen which satisfied Fundy. Then Ranboo noticed a figure walking up to the Parlour. 

... It was Dream. 

Fundy's Husband 

In a panic, Ranboo started tapping on Fundys shoulder to alert him but he wasn't paying attention. Shortly Dream walked into the parlour with 2 flower bouquets held in his hand. One labelled "For Fundy" and the other labelled "For George" 

"Is Fundy around? I have a gift for him" The masked man aked 

Ranboo didn't know how to respond and Fundy still under the desk and continuing to suck the teens cock. 

Ranboo just shook his head and Dream shrugged and left. 

What was supposed to be a "phew" came out as a moan 

Ranboo didn't realise he came in Fundy's mouth 

which left Fundy with cum dripping from his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate it i hate it i hate it i hate it 
> 
> also you can leave requests C:


	4. Chapter 4

TYSM FOR 1k HITS :D 

it really means a lot to me that people saw my post and wanted to check it out (:


	5. U P D A T E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update on the works and why I havent been posting

Hello! I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not posting I've been on writer's block and school stuff has been pretty busy. 

I'm working on a fic that should be out by next week I know I have scheduled 2 fics that were due 3 weeks ago but I've only started one

I hope you understand. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated


End file.
